Spongebob, Patrick, and Mario: The Plankton Robot VS The Bowser Robot
SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mario: The Plankton Robot VS The Bowser Robot is an Youtube Poop Movie from Season 22. Characters Present: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mario *Luigi *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Bowser *Princess Peach *Kamek *Eugene H. Krabs *The Plankton Robot *The Bowser Robot *Pearl *Donkey Kong(3 cameos) *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Seven Koopalings(cameo) *Sledge Brother#1 *Sledge Brother#2 *The Pearl Robot *The Sandy Robot *Dark Star *Malleo *Weegee *Gary *Drill Bit *Aero *Shyster *Machine made(Pearl) *Belome *Zelda-Bot *Dr.Robotnik *Grounder *Scratch *Coconuts *Krusty Krab customer's * Machine made(Sandy) *Bowser jr. *Dark Bowser *Mayor of Bikini Bottom *The Devil *Hal the Koopa *Jeff the Goomba Plot 1/Deleted chapters Chapter 1:Bowser had built The Bowser Robot and defeated Donkey Kong.Then Plankton had built The Plankton Robot.But The Plankton Robot was beated up by Bowser and The Bowser Robot.Then Bowser said HA HA at The Plankton Robot.But Mario,Luigi,SpongeBob(Spongeward) and Patrick(Patward) tried to beat up Bowser and his robot,but Bowser kidnapped all the People of Bikini Bottom including SpongeBob's friends with Sandy.Chapter 2:At Vista hill,One EMP crashed down from the Bowser bunker's.Then the people of Bikini Bottom went to basement of Bowser's Keep then destroyed the control of the shield of the two robots.Meanwhile: Our 4 heroes Battled Bowser and The Bowser Robot and Plankton and The Plankton Robot.Two hours later:Are 4 hero's won.Chapter 3:Back at Vista Hill,Kamek teleported to the basement of Bowser's Keep.When he got there,he discovered that the People of Bikini Bottom including Sandy destroyed the control of the two robots,Kamek attacked them.(including Sandy who has escaped from Bowser's Keep but came back.) 3 Days Later,he repaired the control of The Bowser Robot and The Plankton Robot.Meanwhile at Sandy's tree dome,Sandy made The Sandy Robot.Chapter 4:The Bowser Robot and The Plankton Robot battle'd are 4 heros.5 hours later,are 4 heros died of a Bob-omb.The Bowser and Plankton dance'd.Deleted Chapter 1:Pearl and Mr. Krabs went on a vacation to Dark Land,but a Peach-Bot sent a Robot Mushroom to Pearl.Then ate the Mushroom for it.2:????? Plot 2/Epilogue/Goofs/Video Game Pearl turned an evil robot by eating Koopa's Robot Mushroom by mistake.Then she joined the Koopa Troop.The Sandy Robot saw the dead hero's.Sandy was crying,but Bowser and Plankton were ignoring Sandy's cry's.Then she had an idea.So she went to Dark Land.Then when Sandy and The Sandy Robot Got to the city,they teleported to the sewer.There goal is to find 4 1-up Mushrooms.When she got them,she ran to the exit.But it was locked.To make's thing's worse:Belome has the key.So Belome and Sandy had a Donkey Kong game round then a Pokemon death round.Sandy was Mario and Belome was Donkey Kong and The Sandy Robot was Pauline.(The 4 1-up Mushrooms too.)Mario(Sandy) won the round.Then Sandy was Squrtle and Belome was Lucario.Squrtle(Sandy) beat Lurcario(Belome).Belome said his last words:Thank you.But this Bowser Sewer is set to Self-Destruct.So when you idiots get out of here.Beware:The Pearl Robot......NOOOOO!The 2 hero's went out of the Bowser sewer.They battle The Pearl Robot.30 minutes later,The 2 Heros won.Then The Pearl Robot ran to Bowser's Keep.Then Sandy gave the 1-up mushroom's to Mario,Luigi,SpongeBob and Patrick.11 seconds later,The 4 hero's came back to life.But then Bowser and Plankton and there robots ran to Bowser's Keep.The 6 heros followed them.At The Bowser's Keep Castlegrounds they went the gate of the Castle.But they were too late.(Expect for Bowser and Plankton and there robots.)Then the 6 heros battled the Koopalings.120 minutes later.Are 6 heros fought the Seven Koopalings.That night,are 6 heros won and then are 6 heros went inside of the castle,When they got in,They tried open the Bowser door,but they battled The Zelda-Bot.Then the heros went to the top floor a.k.a The Throne room hallway.They tried to open the door,But It was locked because Bowser junior,2 sledge brothers,Machine made Pearl and Machine made Sandy,an aero,a drill bit,a shyster,Robotnik,Robotnik's minions,The Pearl Robot and The Zelda-Bot had the key so the 6 heros battled The Koopa Klan.15 Minutes later,Are 6 heros got the key.Then they opened the Throne room Blast door,Then they looked and looked.10 minutes later,are 6 heros found King Koopa and Plankton.Then Bowser fought are 6 heros.2 hours later Bowser killed are 6 heros.Plankton laughed with Bowser.The Pearl Robot turned back into Pearl because the more she does evil stuff,The quicker the affects of the Robot Mushroom wear off.Pearl saw the dead 6 heros.To make things worse:Plankton and Bowser had the 1-Up Mushrooms.So Pearl sneaked up into Planktons pocket then took 2 1-Up Mushrooms.Then she sneaked up to Bowsers Shell then took 4 1-Up Mushrooms.Then Pearl threw the 1-Up Mushrooms to the 6 dead heros,11 second later,Are 6 heros came back to live.Mario told Pearl to get back to Bikini Bottom.Then she ran from Bowsers Keep,Then she ran to Vista hill to get to the warp pipe that leads to Bikini Bottom.2 minutes later.Pearl arrived at Bikini Bottom.But she was lost.To make things even worse:She forgot where her home was.So she cried.But Squidward helped Pearl get back to Mr.Krabs's house.(Because Squidward knew where Pearls home was.)Then Pearl ran to Mr.Krabs.Mr.Krabs hugged Pearl.That night at Bowsers Keep.Patrick bit Bowsers tail.Then Bowser screamed like this:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!It was so loud,It made SpongeBob ignore the screams while he karate choped Plankton.Plankton said:OOOWWW!!!Bowser and Plankton fought Mario,Luigi,SpongeBob and Patrick.15 minutes later.Karen stop'ed the fight,Then she found an evil star named:Dark Star.So Karen graved the star.Then at midnight,Plankton went to The Chum Bucket.Later,Plankton returned with the Combined-O-Tron 3000.The Koopa King and Dark Star went inside the machine.Then Plankton put some dark glasses then pushed a button on his machine.Then Bowser and Dark Star got combined,Then Dark Star went inside Bowser's heart.Then Bowser turned dark,Then he went outside the Combined-O-Tron.Then He renamed himself:Dark Bowser!But then he turned so giant,But he did not destroy his throne room because his throne room was so giant.Then Dark Bowser ate are heros.4 minutes later are 6 heros arrived at Dark Bowser's Belly.Dark Bowser wrote a letter to Squidward,it said:Dear Squidward:I have SpongeBob,Patrick,Mario and Luigi in my belly.I dare you to save them if you can.From Dark Bowser.Then Dark Bowser used his magic to send the letter Squidward.Then the letter was sent to Mr.Tentecles's house,Then Squidward read the letter then he gather his friends like:Larry the lobster,Mr.Krabs,Pearl,Ms Puff,The citizens of Bikini Bottom,Tom,Fred,Old Man Jenkens(Who got strong),The Mayor of Bikini Bottom,Princess Peach,Toad,The Mushroom people,Mermaid Man and Barnecle Boy,The Dirty Bubble and Man Ray.They all went to Bowser's Keep.The Gate was locked.So Larry Destroy The Gate.Then everybody went inside,But The Zelda-Bot was guarding the door,So everyone destroyed her.Then they went to The top floor then destroyed the throne room Baydoor,Then Larry strangled Dark Bowser.Then are 6 heros came out of the villains body.Then Dark Bowser ran to the Doomship.Robotnik told Dark Bowser that The Doomship was chained because the good guys jumped aboard.Then Dark Bowser flow to the Bowser's Keep Escape Pod then flow aboard.The good guys had no chance,so they drunk The Koopa Kings flying potion.Everybody flew to the escape pod.They flow to the door,But they forgot the key.To make things even worse:The affects of the flying potion wear'd off.They jump'ed back to Bowser's Keep to get the key.The key is a rare golden Bowser Key.They got the Bowser Key.But they jumped and fell.But Donkey Kong saved them.(With Donkey Kong's Flying Giant Banana.)Donkey Kong gave everyone Weapons,Guns,Explosives,Knifes and Swords.Dark Bowser said:@#$%!The Koopa Klan jumped out of the escape pod using there invisible suits.Patrick used his bazooka to destroy the escape pod.By the time he shoot his bazooka.Dark Bowser paused the The Universe then cloned himself,Then He jumped out of the escape pod with his para shoot.When Dark Bowser landed to the ground,He unpaused The Universe.He left behind the fake Dark Bowser to trick the good guys.Then Dark Bowser's False version fell down then landed on the Mushroom World's Crust.Then the flying giant banana flew to the Mushroom Kingdom.Then Princess Toadstool and the toads were cheering at Mario and Luigi.Then The people of Bikini Bottom were cheering at SpongeBob and Patrick.Then Dark Bowser kidnapped Peach and The Mayor of Bikini Bottom.The 6 Heros Went back to Bowser's Keep.Then Dark Bowser flew to Bowser's Flying Castle.He had the Koopalings,Kamek,Bowser Junior,Robotnik,Robotniks minions,Plankton,Karen,The Koopa Klan,The Bowser Robot and The Plankton Robot along with him.The Good guys flew to Bowser Flying Castle with there jet packs.Then they ran to the throne room.They looked for Dark Bowser.Then Dark Bowser scared everybody then he put them in the Koopa Clown Car.(Not are 6 heros.)Then are 6 heros battled Dark Bowser and his minions. 2 months later,Patrick punched Dark Bowser in the Belly.(Or was it the heart?)Then Dark Bowser had a heart attack.Then are 6 heros won.Dark Bowser said his last words:Now you can have the princess and the mayor of Bikini Bottom........NOOOOOOOOO!.Then the Dark Star spirit died.Then Dark Bowser turned back into Bowser.Then Mario,Luigi,SpongeBob,Patrick,Sandy and The Sandy Robot ran to the Escape pod.But Bowser and Plankton paused the world then Bowser and Plankton pushed the Self-Destruct Button then they jumped aboard on the Koopa Clown Car then they flew from Bowser's Flying Castle.Then Bowser unpaused the Universe.The Castle was crumbling and the Entrance Escape pod was the only one thats holding.Then are 6 heros went inside.Then they pushed the take-off button,then they flew to the ground.Then Bowser's Flying Castle blew up.Then Everyone was cheering at are 6 heros.Then the Credits began.Epilogue:Bowser and Plankton gets yelled by the Devil.Goofs:The Pearl Robot was similar to the whale trying to eat Sheldon J. Plankton in One Coarse Meal.The Devil who yelled at Bowser and Sheldon was the Devil from South Park.The Gun that Dark Bowser used was from Family Guy.In the ending,Malleo and Weegee threw flowers at Sandy because Malleo and Weegee fell in love with Sandy.The bazooka Patrick had was from The Simpsons.(The Itchy and Scratchy Show.)Before the credits began,Gary huged SpongeBob and Patrick.The Devil from South Park said to Bowser and Sheldon:MMMMMMMM!This quote was Morshu's quote.After Bowser defeated The Plankton Robot.He said:HA HA!This quote was Nelsons quote from The Simpsons.When are 6 heros battled the Koopalings,Roy Koopa Said:Mario,Patrick,Luigi and SpongeBob,You smell like poop.In Dark Land(Bowser's Kingdom),The Pearl Robot said:Squdala.This was Gwonam's quote.This Squdala quote means:LETS FIGHT!This quote was only in the Russian version.This movie was related to Hotel Mario:The Quest for Dinner Parts 1,2,3,4 and 5.Pearls cry was Dr. Robotnik's cry in Hotel Mario:The Quest for Dinner Part 4.The King,Morshu,Gwonam,Link,George Volcano,Zelda and Robo-Peach were going to appear in this movie,but sadly,they were put in the deleted scenes and replaced by Dark Bowser,Princess Toadstool,The Koopalings,The Zelda-Bot and Mama Luigi.Bowser's Flying Castle was The Castle from Mario and Luigi:Superstar saga.This Movie had a video game version of this.It is unknown why Squidward turned nice.This is also called:Brutal Mario 2. Category:Movies Category:Pages with red links